Successor
by ksyk
Summary: She already knows she isn't cut out to become his successor, so she has a new start in Japan. She's trying hard for her career, but will two certain men stop that? Or will she come to a position she never thought she'd have? LIGHTXOCXL
1. Chapter 1

**Successor**

**1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice sounded arrogant, as it usually did, but knowing him since birth, I had never heard this tiny tinge of sadness within his words.

"Oh," I turned around in a poor attempt to hide my half packed luggage. "I didn't see you there."

"Answer my question."

I sighed. "You... You know I'm not needed here so..."

"So you decide to just leave?"

"I have so many things I wish to accomplish before I grow old, you know? Spending the rest of my life here isn't going to help that."

"Mia," He took a bite of the food in his left hand. "Stop stalling and answer my question."

I hesitated, glancing into his cold eyes, and then staring elsewhere. "Tokyo."

He gave me a suspicious look. "Where'd you get the money?"

"L... Watari sent it to me." I answered.

"So they just allow you to go to Japan?"

"For a reason," I defended myself for the upcoming argument.

He raised an eyebrow and took another bite. "Enlighten me then."

"I'm going to study in Tokyo, to gain a career in the police force. As a detective." I explained.

He scoffed. "A detective?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind becoming a lawyer but-"

"Why don't you just become a detective here? Why do you have to go all the way to another country?" He sounded a bit angrier now.

I paused. I smiled. Taking a few steps toward him, I touched his shoulder. "Why don't you just stop eating chocolate?"

He frowned, and with a flick of his blonde hair, he muttered, "Do whatever the hell you want."

"Mello," Another voice spoke, joining our conversation so abruptly. We turned to its source. His long white pyjamas trailed the ground, along with his pale skin and light hair. It almost seemed as if he colour coordinated everything of his without that much of an effort. "If your sister is going to leave, the very least you could do is bid her a sincere farewell."

I shook my head, "Really, it's okay, Near. Mello isn't that type of person."

Mello glared at me, brushing my hand off his side, and walked down the hallway as if he had no intention of seeing me again. I watched his figure step further away into the darkness of the corridor.

I looked over at Near. "Thanks for trying, but we both know how he's like."

He nodded, fiddling with a strand of hair between his fingers. "I hope you arrive in Japan quickly and safely. I also wish you the best in your career choice."

As Near made his exit, I checked through my bag to grab the items I had bought earlier that day. After taking them, I knocked on Mello's door. I received no response, so I took that as an opportunity to open it. There, I saw him sitting on the side of the bed, his back facing me.

"Mello?"

Nothing.

I sighed, taking a seat next to him. It was dark, most likely around midnight by then. His lamp barely gave enough sufficient light for his room, acting like a small dim candle. I noticed that he finished his chocolate bar, which was perfect.

"I know you're probably angry at me, and won't want to speak to me for a while," I began in an effort to apologise, "So I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I'm not angry because you're leaving," He mumbled under his breath.

"Now we all know that's a lie," I smiled. "Mello, I'm your sister. No one else here knows you better than I do... I can't stay here in England forever, and you know that. Let me experience the world," My hand ran through his hair once, messing it up a bit. "So... I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

He wasn't very good at hiding his reaction to my abrupt farewell. I murmured, "We both know that I'm not cut out to be one of L's successors. It's already been confirmed. You have much more potential than I could ever hold... So I want to continue doing what I've been doing for my whole life. If I can't become L's heir, than the least I could do is follow a career that is related to it."

I opened up his hand, giving him two chocolate bars and a long crucifix. He gaped, and then stared at me with a face full of questions.

"One chocolate bar to say sorry I'm leaving," I explained, "Another to say thank you for everything..."

I touched the crucifix lightly. "When we first came to Wammy's House, this crucifix was around my neck, and I've kept it near me until now. You may not remember it, because I certainly don't, but there's an engraving on the back. It doesn't give us that much of a clue as to who owned it before me, but I have a feeling it was from our... mother."

He gazed upon the objects in his hand. I said, "This crucifix is for you to wear. For you to remember that I'll be close to your heart, even though I'm a million miles away."

He seemed to be cringing, looking at the engraved words on the back, _'Remember me and smile, for it is better than remember me and cry.'_

"That was incredibly corny, Mia... I feel stupid to have liked it." Mello muttered.

I hugged him tightly. "I'll come to visit you from time to time if you don't come to me."

Mello's hand awkwardly patted my back, as he wasn't a very touchy-feely boy. I felt his head lean on my shoulder as we shared our final moments together in London.

* * *

It had already been a few months since I'd moved to Japan. I'd enrolled into To-Oh University and I luckily managed to pass the entrance exam. It was a close call, I barely made it through. It just shows that I had to juggle my education and my career, probably not having that much of an enjoyable social life, if I were lucky to gain one. It all sounds pretty stupid, choosing to move out of a perfectly good orphanage to support myself in a whole other country, but I needed to have this type of experience eventually. Becoming independent is what I wanted, and so I got it.

The next day, I attended my classes as usual, paying close attention to the teacher's lectures. Even though I knew I probably wouldn't have enough time to lead a proper social life, it didn't hurt to have a little crush on a few boys. Well, just one boy. Anyway, his name was Light Yagami. He hadn't so much really talked to me since I started the schooling life, but I had seen in work during class. I know I sound creepy, but it's not bad if I admire how much effort he put into his work, right? It wasn't as if I were to make a move on him any time soon. I was told he had a girlfriend already, and true or not, I didn't want to risk it.

Our time at school had ended, and I was heading to my job at the new café downtown. I had no luck in gaining a proper job in the police force, so I was hoping by the time I graduated, I'd be qualified enough to have one. In the meantime, I needed to earn enough money to pay for my apartment (thanks to Watari for the help). Unfortunately, the job I'd gained wasn't of the highest profession. I couldn't find any other place with an available position. It was a maid café. Apparently I was one employee they would love to have since foreigners are very 'hot' right now, or whatever the case was.

As I walked through campus, a small crowd distracted my original course, so I thought I'd go ahead and see what the commotion was about. It wouldn't have done any harm, since my shift started in another hour or so. I overheard some of the students' conversations. Most of them included the phrase, "That's Light's girlfriend!"

Of course by now I would be curious. I stood on my toes to see who this mystery girl was, over the many people in front of me. I had a big disadvantage because of my height, as I was quite the petite girl.

"It's Misa Amane!" A boy pushed me to the side as he rushed to get a glimpse of this woman, resulting in me stumbling over and losing my glasses. I searched the ground, skimming my hands over the rough pebbles. As I squinted desperately to find my spectacles, I wondered as to where I had heard that name before, Misa Amane. No one around me seemed to care enough to help, but one person.

Reaching out, I took my glasses from the kind man in front of me. As I put them back in its original place on the bridge of my nose, my vision quickly changed from blurry to clear. I immediately identified the man. His worn out sneakers and jeans, scruffy dark hair and white hair were all too familiar, even though it had been years since I last saw him. "You're-!" ...L.

He quickly hushed me; of course his identity wasn't to be revealed. It was more than rare to see him out in public. In my whole life, I'd only seen him once. He stretched out a hand to help me up.

As I dusted myself off, he said, "I'm glad you arrived safely. Watari told me of you coming to Japan. For now, please refer to me as Ryuzaki."

I nodded as he gave me that blank stare of his. He commented, "The last time I saw you, you were nine years old."

"Around that age, yes. It's almost been a decade."

"You've grown very well. I can see the potential you have in become a detective."

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked at my shoes to avoid responding to his compliment. I was nowhere near as pretty as most girls, especially in this school. Then again, I didn't put much effort into my appearance. I usually tie my hair up in a bun in a bun and choose whatever clothes were in front of me.

"So... Where have I heard Misa Amane from before?" I pondered aloud.

"Would you like to meet her?" L suggested.

After first rejecting his offer, I was curious, so he led me to the centre of the crowd, to the main attraction. The first person I saw was Light, with his poker yet handsome face. Beside him was a girl who pled for attention by him. She was indeed, as the students described, very pretty. She had long blonde hair, just like mine, yet hers looked better. She wore a cute short dress with frills and boys along with dark shoes. I was guessing this was the Misa Amane that caused the fuss.

Still, even though all these people say they've seen this girl on the television, radio and other forms of the media, I felt like I'd heard of her elsewhere.

"Misa?" L called. "I'd like you to meet Mia Keehl."

Misa turned towards us. She stared at me for what felt like the longest time, as did the surrounding students. I felt embarrassed as their eyes fell upon me.

"Mia Keehl..." She mumbled. "Where have I... Oh!" She gasped rather dramatically. "M-Mia! Mia! You remember me don't you?"

I blanked out for a second, and then memories from my childhood suddenly flooded my mind. Two young girls playing dress ups and dolls, doing anything and everything together for the duration of several weeks. Two young girls crying at the airport as one had to go back to her country. I understood that Misa and I were two very close friends... until I had to return to England. I spent my time here in Japan for a while to vacation with the other orphans. Only a few of us were able to meet L, and I was lucky to be one of them, some of which were Near and Mello.

"Misa Amane... So that's where I remember..." I murmured. "Oh, yes, I do... remember."

"This is amazing!" She squealed, proceeding to give me a hard hug. "I never thought I'd see you again, and to think that I'd find you at my boyfriend's school!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right," I forgot for a moment. "You're Light's girlfriend," I replied, glancing over at Light who was eyeing me. It was then when my blush reflex decided to occur and I looked at my shoes again to hide my hot cheeks.

Various people in the crowd stirred to one another, wondering how such a Plain Jane like me could somehow have a connection to the famous Misa Amane.

"Light! This is my childhood friend, Mia!" She dragged me towards her lover, me still glaring at the ground to avert eye contact with my crush.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mia," Light tried to take another glance from me. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you take a few of the same classes as me, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I quickly answered.

I began to feel uncomfortable with the number of people staring at me, so I took a sigh of relief when an older woman barged through the group and took Misa's arm, demanding for her to go to an interview or airing or something. I didn't pay much attention enough to their conversation because I was too aware of how close I was to Light.

Although Misa protested, her manager (I soon found out) took her away anyway. The group of students soon disappeared and I was left standing there between Light and L.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I guess I'll be heading off now."

L stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"Oh," I held onto my bag. "To work."

"Well, Watari told me that you would be working at that café downtown."

I shouldn't call him so much. Even though he's like my grandfather.

"What time will you be back?" He asked.

"Back home? Um... at around 9..." I wondered where this conversation was leading.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at that time of the night, so how about I pick you up and walk you home?" L offered.

This is oddly sudden. "Oh... No, no, that's fine. I wouldn't want to trouble you, besides; I've been walking home by myself for a while and nothing much as happened."

Except for the occasional late night perverts eyeing me as I walk.

"Do you not want me to walk with you?" L asked.

"It's not that, I just don't want to be a bother," I shook my head.

L insisted. "You're not a bother, and since you don't want me to walk you home, then I'm sure Light here wouldn't mind helping a young lady home."

I looked at him with wide eyes, and then at Light. "What? Oh, no! No! It's fine! R-Really!"

Light glared at L for half a second, and then looked above, appearing to think for a little bit. He sighed, "It's not like I have anything else planned."

I complained some more. "N-No, I don't want to trouble any of you, really it's—"

"You're troubling us if you continue to argue," L's reply stopped me.

Of course deep in my mind I wanted to walk home with Light, but seeing him glare at L like that gave me the feeling he didn't want to do it. I let them do as they please, L making me give the address to Light, and in the end I began to work at 'Doll Maid Café', wondering if Light was really going to pick me up or not.

I really do hate being a burden.

* * *

_I apologise in advance if there are any storyline mistakes or whatever. I haven't watched Death Note in forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of Successor, and hopefully you didn't cringe all that much at my poor writing. Please do leave a review to let me know how you felt of the story, it would mean a whole lot! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Successor**

**2.**

My eyes opened. My sight became almost painful as it adjusted to the sudden sunlight coming through the window's curtains. A continuous beeping irritated me, my alarm clock stopping myself from having a dream, or nightmare. Standing from my bed, I rubbed my eyes as I headed for the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, all that. After waking myself up with the hot water, I got dressed and immediately left the apartment.

As I headed down the stairs and into the fresh air, I walked towards To-Oh University, and that was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I didn't think that perverts would be around in the morning. I turned around with a big glare, hoping to scare off the usual middle aged man, but it wasn't. It was L.

"Oh," I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

L began to walk at the same speed as me, and answered, "Since Light had the opportunity to walk you home yesterday, I figured I should be able walk you to school. Watari handed me your address."

"Hm," I cringed. I didn't like these sudden offers of being accompanied everywhere. "Next time at least call."

"I'll note that," L replied. "Did anything unusual happen last night?"

**

* * *

**

"Raina!" A waitress from the Doll Maid Café called out my maid name.

Using my real name wasn't recommended, so I chose this one that was far from my actual name. I turned around as I held the tray in my hand. It's unfortunate that I had to wear these inappropriate uniforms. It's no wonder a lot of geeky perverts often visited, just to see women be their servants, in a way. I passed a mirror on my way to my co-worker, and I looked at my appearance.

My French maid costume was of course black, with a clean white pinafore; its hem was frilled. The skirt area of my dress was pleated; ending halfway through my thighs. The dress was quite full, as underneath, it had quite the ruffled petticoat. The other accessories were the thigh high white socks, the matching headband, and suitable shoes.

If you had known me, you probably wouldn't have recognised me. I would have preferred that as well, since I didn't want any other people knowing I worked here, with the exception of Light, L and Watari. I decided to work without my glasses. I found it pleasing as I didn't have to look at the customers with detail; instead, I saw them as a slight blur.

I reached my acquaintance, and said, "What's wrong, Ami?" Another stage name.

"There's someone outside waiting for you!" She giggled. "He looks cute!"

My eyes looked at the clock. It was 8:55pm. "Oh..." My heart raced.

I began to take slow steps towards the person's back. I tapped them on the shoulder. They turned. As I expected, it was Light Yagami. He seemed to be taken aback by my manifestation.

"Uh," He gave me a strange look.

I didn't hesitate to cringe or blush. I looked at my shoes. "Sorry. I-I'll be out in five minutes, but you don't have to wait here if you don't want to. You can leave."

Light scratched his head. "No, it's fine. I'll wait and walk you home, as I said."

Without another word, I quickly rushed inside and served the remaining customers. Once 9pm came, I swiftly changed back into my original clothing and met with Light. We walked in an awkward atmosphere for a few minutes, until he spoke.

"I didn't think you'd be working in that type of café, Mia," Light commented.

"Um," I started, "I didn't really have that much of a choice. There weren't much job availabilities in Tokyo, and this one seemed to pay a lot so..."

"If you were to choose another job, what would it be?" He asked me.

I already knew the answer to that one. "A detective."

"That would explain why you're studying law," He nodded.

"I hope me having this job doesn't phase your opinion on me," I admitted, "That's if you have one of me in the first place."

"Well, I have an opinion of everyone. I usually keep them to myself," Light told me.

"...Would it be rude if I asked you what you think of me?" I continued to stare down at my feet.

Light was silent for a moment.

I realised the silence creeping up on us again, "You don't have to—"

"I noticed you watching me from time to time when I worked in class. I often got disturbed by it—"

"I'm sorry."

"—But I grew accustomed to your face turning my way. When I noticed the finer details of you, I thought you were hardworking and very motivated towards your work."

"And after seeing me meet you outside the café, you have a different perspective of me because I was willing to wear that improper uniform."

"Do you want me to be honest?" Light smirked.

I pouted. "Go ahead."

"Although my supposed girlfriend wears clothing similar to what you wear at work, I honestly thought that that type of attire appears to look better on your body than hers." My eyes widened. "Perhaps it's because your body is slightly smaller than hers physically or that you have more curves to compliment the garments... I was just taken aback because I wasn't expecting you to be wearing something like that. I thought you'd be wearing something... not like the others." I didn't think he noticed what these comments were doing to me.

I hid my cheeks with my hands, ducked my head deeper into my neck and tried my best to pretend he wasn't there.

He peeked over at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"They're all not true," I mumbled. "Your comments on my uniform."

"Say what you want," Light shrugged. "Even though I'm a freshman representative, I'm still a guy with hormones."

I got embarrassed. "That's so blunt. It's not funny."

"It's the truth. Like what I said on your uniform."

"S-Shut up."

We still had another five or so minutes until we reached my home. I settled on trying to spark up another conversation. Another conversation that didn't involve me cringing so much.

"So... How did you meet Misa?" I asked him.

"I didn't really meet her, she kind of just saw me and I'm sure you know how she's like; she's a very demanding girl. She wanted me to be her boyfriend, and I can't completely say that I'm enjoying myself being with her, but I'm just allowing her to be happy so..." He clarified.

"A-Ah..." He didn't exactly answer my question, but I didn't want to pry too much.

"How about you?" He questioned. "How'd you meet her?"

"Uh, I met her about nine or ten years ago. I can't remember the details really, but I was in an isolated playground, in the sandbox. A young girl came up to me and, as you described her, she was very difficult and wanted things to go her way. She demanded me on being her friend, and yes, I was reluctant at first, but then I ended up having a real enjoyable time with her," I responded.

"Interesting. I guess she was never was a trouble-free girl in the first place," Light chuckled.

I smiled. "I know I'm not the only one who thinks this, but I think you and Misa are very good together."

He scoffed and then smirked. "I'm probably going to need persuasion on that, but sure."

We turned into my apartment building and stopped at the entrance door.

"Um, well thanks for walking me home," I bowed. Just because I was a foreigner, doesn't mean I didn't use the same formalities the Japanese did.

He shook his head. "It's no problem."

"And I'm sorry Ryuzaki kind of forced you to take me home. You don't have to do so anymore," I smiled.

We stood for a few seconds. I was waiting for him to walk off, and I think he was waiting for me to walk in. I guess he was waiting for something else.

"Would you say it's inappropriate to expect you to allow me to come in?" Light averted his eyes from mine.

I blinked. "Oh!" I finally realised what he was saying. "Um, you can come in, I guess."

As we went up the elevator, my mind was racing with a million thoughts. Why does Light want to come up to my apartment? Is he going to try something with me? Did I clean up the apartment before I left? I hope he doesn't see anything I don't want him to see...

I opened the door to my apartment and let him in. "So why did you want to come in?"

"To be honest," He answered, "I figured I should get to know you a bit more, because I have this feeling Ryuzaki is going to force me — well not 'force' but want me to walk you home more often."

"I guess that's fine... Wouldn't your family be worried about you? Or do you live on your own?"

"I live with my family, for now. I plan on moving out sooner or later."

"Do you... want a drink?" I headed over to the fridge.

"If you're willing on giving me a drink," He smirked.

I must keep in mind that seeing his smirk makes my heart fall a little deeper into these stupid feelings. I shouldn't look at him too much.

"Anything in particular then?" I opened my fridge.

"Uh, I guess water is fine."

Once pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him, I gestured him to come and sit next to me on the sofa. He did so, and I began feeling more comfortable as soon as he gave me a small smile.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Basics... I suppose... and then everything else. I'll do the same." Light replied. "If that's fine."

* * *

"Uh, nothing much. Light and I just talked," I responded to L's question.

"So I assume things are well between you and him then?" He asked. "No tension?"

"...Why?"

"Oh, I think of you as my sort of responsibility, and don't take that the wrong way. I want Light to walk you home and me to walk you to school from now on."

I frowned. "I'm 18 years old. I'm not a child."

"You're 18 years old. Men around here don't care about that."

"...Oh fine. Do what you want."

It's not like I didn't like that I got to spend time with them. I just didn't enjoy the hasty decisions. I would love to get to know L some more, knowing who my little brother and his friend is succeeding, and I'll admit it now, I want Light to spend time with me. As bad as it sounds to Misa, I just have this tiny hope in my heart that maybe he'll leave Misa for me.

It's highly unlikely, but a girl can dream.

* * *

_Please be kind enough to leave a review to tell me how you feel about this story. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Successor**

**3.**

"Good morning, Light," L took a seat next to him as I sat on the opposite side.

He grimaced lightly. "Morning, Ryuzaki." Then he turned to me. "Good morning, Mia."

I nodded. This was the first time I was able to sit next to him in class. "Morning."

"So I assume everything went okay yesterday evening," L commented as he stared ahead at the board. "Right?"

Light nodded. "I guess I owe it to you for giving me the opportunity to getting to know Mia."

"I'm glad," A small smile spread on L's face. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, Mia I must talk to you later on in private."

Now you know something's up if they want to talk to you in private. Of course, the duration of class, rather than trying to understand the lecture, I was too busy wondering what on Earth L would've wanted.

**

* * *

**

"Come take a seat," L crouched on the bench outside, under a tree.

I did so. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Now I know that you've been aiming to take a career under the police department and whatnot. I was thinking if you would want to take part of a certain case... So I can see just how much effort you can put into being a detective," L explained. "If I see enough potential... I can reconsider having you as my successor in line."

It took me a moment to take that all in. I was finally given the chance to show L that I can be just as good as his other successors, maybe even better. I turned to him, "You're telling the truth right? Are you being serious?"

"As serious as I can be," He replied. "I talked this over with Watari and he agrees to let you join the investigation team."

"Investigation team of what?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Have you heard of Kira?"

"Kira..." I thought about it for an instant. "Oh, that person who has been killing criminals... Yes, I've seen news reports about him and such. Why?"

"I know you better than anyone in the investigation force, excluding Watari. I know you won't do anything that may endanger anybody's life." L said. "I want you to join the investigation team on the Kira case."

I stayed silent.

"You can take your time thinking it over," He said.

"I-I don't need any time," I told him. "I want to become a detective. I'll do it."

L gave me a blank stare, and then that smile came across his lips again. "I'm glad."

"MIA!" My name was screamed out from the distance. The both of us turned around.

I mumbled, "Who in God's name—"

A petite blonde girl in a cute Lolita outfit came running to us. Of course, it was Misa.

"M-Misa..." I began.

She panted, not caring of the students around her making a fuss. "Mia, I've decided that since you're here in Japan, I will make the most of it!" She grabbed my hand. "Come with me. We're going to go shopping!"

"Oh... But I'm with L right now—" I tried to get out of it.

"I don't mind. You two ladies take your time. Mia, I'll come with Light tonight to pick you up at work." L nodded.

"What—!"

It was too late; Misa had already dragged me to numerous boutiques, salons and other beauty stores.

Some people like to touch the pool of their feminine facade. I was drowned by Misa.

**

* * *

**

"Wah!" Misa cooed at me and gave me a hard hug. "You look so fabulous!"

She hadn't offered me a makeover. She forced me to. Of course, she didn't do it herself. I suppose I should thank her for paying the salons and all that for me. She may be a very demanding woman, but she isn't extremely selfish.

I placed my glasses back on my face and my vision cleared. I looked at the hairdresser's mirror. Okay. I realised then that I looked different when I had makeup, but still recognisable. I never knew my hair was that long, ending much past my shoulders. I had tied it into a bun for so long I didn't notice it. The hairdresser layered my hair, making it seem more modern than my old boring style.

Misa even bought me new glasses. She suggested on getting me contacts, but they freaked me out a little, you know, with the whole having to touch my eyeball thing, so I declined.

Along with the hair, makeup and glasses, she bought me a hell of a lot of clothes. She told me not to wear all that baggy stuff anymore, and turn to cute attire that will flatter my body.

Like that maid uniform.

I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't enjoy having new items being bought for me.

I checked the time. "It's almost 4:00... Uh..." I turned to my friend. "I'm sorry Misa, but I have to be heading off now. My shift at work starts in 15 minutes."

"Why don't I drop you off with the car?" Misa smiled. "Just give me directions!"

...I didn't see any harm in that. She could just drop me outside of the building. She doesn't have to know what I work as. Soon enough, we were nearing the café, and I asked the driver to stop. The café was located deep in the tall building, so there was no way Misa could narrow it down to that.

Yet...

She gasped. "Do you work at Doll Maid Café!"

I exhaled. "Um... Perhaps," I opened the door. "Well, um, thank you for today. I promise I'll pay you back," I took the bags full of bought outfits and products.

Misa shook her head. "No need, Mia! You can pay me back by allowing me to snack at the café with you one day!" She winked.

I blushed. Maybe she was smarter than I thought of her to be. I quickly ran into the café and got changed into my uniform. My co-workers blinked at me.

"Did you buy all of that today, Raina?" Ami asked me.

"Oh," I glanced at the bags by my foot in the back of the shop. "A friend of mine... She offered to buy some things for me."

"You're so lucky you have a friend who's willing to buy you that much stuff," She smiled. "By the way, I love your new hair, it's very chic."

"Ah," I touched my hair. "That would be thanks to my friend as well."

"Did she dedicate a whole day to making you over?" She giggled. "If so, well done. I'm sure some of our customers will be very pleased to see your new appearance."

I walked out with my tray, ready to take orders and be the maid of the otakus.

"Raina? Is that you!" One of my usual customers exclaimed.

I smiled nervously. "Do I look too different? I've been getting a few comments on it so..."

"Y-You look great!" His cheeks turned red. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any cuter..."

I laughed. "Well, thank you, Master. What would you like to order today?"

**

* * *

**

It was five to nine. I wasn't as nervous as I was the night before, but I was a little concerned on how L would see me after seeing me in this uniform. I had so many thoughts on him changing his opinion on me. Maybe Light would do me the favour of telling him beforehand, so he would be prepared on what he'd see.

"Raina!" Ami called. "That same guy is back here again! But this time he's got this strange man with him..."

I looked out the door. There they were. I sighed and tried to slow my heart rate. Taking small steps towards them, they noticed me. I waved weakly, and again, I stared down at my shoes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Mia," Light told me. "I explained it to Ryuzaki already."

"Oh," I bit my lip. "Thank you."

L scratched his head as he examined me. Rather than commenting on my clothing, he said, "Did you get a haircut?"

Light then inspected my head. "It looks nice."

"Misa... She made me get one," I admitted.

"Don't worry. My opinion of you has not altered because of where you work. I understood that you had no choice," L replied to me. "Besides, that uniform is very... fitting."

No, not these comments again. "I-I'll get changed and we can head out."

As soon as I did, we sat into a car and were driven to the apparent 'headquarters' of this investigation. I'll admit I was a little excited. The place where the team were was in a hotel. A little strange for a case to be examined, but whatever floated their boat.

Coming inside the hotel room, I was met with another five middle aged men working on the case. Introducing themselves, their names were Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi and Hideki Ide. It was nice to meet them all.

Then an elderly man walked into the room with a tray filled with eight cups of tea.

I gasped, "Watari!"

He looked up at me and gave me a smile. "It is nice to see you once again, young Mia."

By the time he said that, I didn't care about proper etiquette in Japan. I ran up to the aged gentleman and wrapped my arms around his chest. He was taller than I remembered. He gave a low chuckle and patted my back. "I understand you have missed me, what with the continuous calls every few nights."

I shook my head. "It's not my fault you're like my grandfather."

"I'm happy to take up that role in your life," He stroked my hair once and then stood beside L.

"So Ryuzaki," I looked over at him. "What am I going to do now?"

"Make a list of all the criminals that are dying daily with Matsuda. I also want you to learn how to hack into computers with me," L instructed.

That shouldn't be too hard. I sat by Matsuda, greeting him again. He smiled nervously and passed me numerous sheets of the criminals that have already died, and then giving me a small tutorial on how to find out who has died via the laptop.

It was much easier than I expected it to be.

Everyone else in the team took their places and continued to work. I looked over at L, seeing over his shoulder. I adjusted my spectacles and tried to see a clearer vision of just what he was looking at on those several monitors in front of him.

Someone strapped to a chair, blindfolded and restrained with a straitjacket. Her blonde hair was all too familiar, with its two short pigtails on both sides. She was crying.

I tried to find my breath.

"_Mr. Stalker? Where are you? P-Please, do you think we could stop this game now?"_

Misa...

_

* * *

Thanks for reading it up to here! Please be kind and leave a review on what you think so far. If you were wondering how Mia looks like after the makeover, there is a link on my profile to her picture. Thanks again!_


End file.
